1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image evaluation methods, image evaluation devices, and storage media having programs stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of methods have been proposed for evaluating image information that is generated by a photographic device or the like. For example, there have been proposed a method for evaluating motion blurs (for example, see “Identification of Blur Parameters from Motion Blurred Image,” Y. Yizhaky and N. S. Kopeika, GRAPHICAL MODELS AND IMAGE PROCESSING Vol. 59, No. 5, September, pp. 310-320, 1997) and a method for evaluating noise in images occurring from JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) compression (for example, see “A Generalized Block-Edge Impairment Metric for Video Coding,” H. R. Wu and M. Yuen, IEEE SIGNAL PROCESSING LETTERS, VOL. 4, NO. 11, NOVEMBER 1997).
These methods have had the problem, however, that the evaluation items are evaluated individually, and it is thus difficult to make an appropriate evaluation from the resulting items alone.